


Cirque du Fluff

by JoxersPrincess



Category: cirque du freak
Genre: Babies, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little fluff dribbles of adorableness!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cirque du Fluff

Rebecca and I sat on the edge of the river, sitting on stumps (provided by the lovely Gertha Teeth), just talking, mostly of her questions about normal stuff. Ya know, high school, dating, dances, and all that stuff. “So, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you think I’d stick out?” asked Rebecca as I tossed another rock into the river.

She untied her tail to tell me what she meant. Like I needed reminding. I laughed as a half moon rose between two peaks and sat there, casting a sickroom glow. “Can the number be higher than ten?” I asked, a stupid, trying-to-hard grin was spread across my face.

Cold wind rattled the river grass and scraped the trees naked branches, sending the last of their dry leaves flying like torn black paper into the dark. The rock skipped clear across the river. It was downtime for me. Mr. Crepsley was off somewhere. A somewhere I did not know of.

Everyone laughed when I asked if he was coming back. I grabbed another rock, wound my arm back and almost released the rock when Evra blocked the path. Just part of him stuck out from behind the tree.

“Darren, buddy, Crepsley’s back!” grinned the snake boy; his dark colored thin lips were pulled back in a sharp-toothed grin. He came out from behind the tree. “And I think you may wanna see where he’s been.”

“We were having a conversation here, scale boy!” hissed Rebecca, her tail going rigid. She tried to keep her voice light despite the sudden scare of Evra. Rebecca threw a rock at Evra but missed him; a simple side step from him was all it took.

“I just thought Darren would want to see where Crepsley had been before the nest goes up,” said Evra. “Mr. Tall says once the nest is up, Crepsley will be a bit protective. Of course he put protective in quotes so I’m not sure if he will be more aware or murderous.”

“What are you talking about? Nest? What does that mean?” I asked. These were not terms Mr. Crepsley had taught me.

I stood up and looked down at Rebecca but she stood as well, grabbing my hand. Evra frowned. “Don’t ask me, I’m not a vampire,” he hissed. Evra turned his back to Rebecca and me. “You coming or not, Darren?”

I looked at Rebecca and she smiled. “We can finish the talk during breakfast tomorrow!” she squeaked. “I wanna know what this nest thing is!” I nodded and we started back for the campground. My heart began to beat a little faster.

Just in time too, the Freaks were not at the fire but at the lit archway entrance. It seemed they all knew what was going on, where Mr. Crepsley had been. Rebecca and I pushed to the front of the crowd, next to Mr. Tall.

I looked over and saw that Evra took to leaning against the side of a wagon, shivering in the raw October chill. From the low night mist came Mr. Crepsley and a female. Not Truska.

Truska stood behind me, arms crossed, eyes rolled and mouth creased into a frown. The female seemed to be pushing something. But my eyes were on Mr. Crepsley.

I could tell something kept tugging at his red cape. Mr. Crepsley stopped and turned around and kneeled down. “Come on, pumpkin, daddy just flitted from the Mountain with you on his back. Daddy’s tired, daddy’s tent isn’t far.”

I had better hearing after becoming a half-vampire but those words…they had to be from someone else right? The woman came into the crowd first. What she had been pushing was a buggy.

Dark clouds, heavy with unfallen rain, hung over the campground. Sive gasped at the sight of the buggy. The woman bowed, flouring her purple cape. Mr. Tall stepped next to her. “Everyone, this is Amity Crepsley.”

“So, he was off getting married?” asked Rebecca.

Mr. Tall glanced into the buggy and looked over Amity. “A full litter I see,” he said. Mr. Tall bowed his head. “It’s up to you when you introduce them to the Freaks.”

He walked back to his tent as she removed the cover to the buggy. Amity had a smattering of freckles on her face. A few brave women neared the buggy until Amity nodded. It was safe and they rushed, cooing and awing at what Mr. Tall had called a litter.

Rebecca pulled me up as well. In the buggy were six small babies. They were smaller than the average baby but the inside of the buggy seemed much larger. Somewhere above the horde of Freaks, the wind shrieked, tearing at the tents.

They seemed to be all boys with a tuft of orange hair, all dressed in red silk. Except one. This one had a tuft of darker hair.

They were all awake, cooing up at Amity, their mother. Ignoring the background noises- Freaks clamoring, several handfuls of people cooing and wanting the babies attention- but they ignored the noise and focused on Amity. Except for that one, his eyes locked onto mine. “I see he recognizes you,” said Mr. Crepsley, joining his wife, a little red haired girl in his arms. Tears stained her cheeks as his hair was in her fist. Her free thumb was in her mouth. “His name is Daron Shamus Crepsley.”

I was stunned. He named one of his children after me! Amity smiled.

“There’s Daron, there’s Lorcan, Eoghan, Kieran, Bairre, Bartley,” she said. Good memory. I couldn’t tell them apart but I’m not their mother. “And this spoiled little daddy’s girl is named Rosalyn.”

Mr. Crepsley removed his cape and draped the cape into the buggy. “Why don’t you start on the nest?” he said, kissing Amity on the cheek. Rosalyn let go of Mr. Crepsley’s hair and gripped his shirt. “You wanna stay here with daddy?” The night was nearly pitch black now.

Amity flitted over to Mr. Crepsley’s tent, quickly disappearing inside. Mr. Tall made the audience of Freaks disperse, leaving only myself, Mr. Crepsley and Rosalyn Crepsley. Rebecca and Evra watched from a distance. “Your job around here has changed,” he said. “As you can see, Amity and myself have seven vamplings—baby vampires—so, we need all the help we can get.”

“So what? Am I like their nanny now or something?” I asked. Mr. Crepsley nodded. The smoke from the very recently put out fire twisted in choking coils. “How old is she? Can she help?”

“Rosalyn? She’s not even a year old. Do you not keep track of time? I was not gone that long!” he cried. Mr. Crepsley could tell that he had only raised more questions that answers. “Vampiresses are not pregnant for nine months. My six sons are only a few days old, Rosalyn is ten months.”

I rubbed the back of my neck and glanced down at my shoes. “So what kind of help will I need to provide to Mrs. C, you and the vamplings?” I asked. I decided to not ask about the workings of vampire children.

“Watch them while Amity and myself preform, caring for them in the day, watching them, helping us feed them, all the stuff that comes along with new babies,” said Mr. Crepsley.

I looked up at him and smiled, which caught him by surprise. “I had a little sister and I helped my parents.”

Mr. Crepsley pinched the bridge of his nose. He was annoyed. “Vamplings are quite different from human children,” Mr. Crepsley said. He could tell I was going to ask how. “You’ll see soon enough.”


End file.
